


An Unexpected Encounter

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: Tim has been following his idols for years without their knowledge. One day, he gets too comfortable and is caught by Robin.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 383





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yall! I'm back with another fic. I put way more time into this then I intended. I really wanted to challenge myself to write at least 1,000 words and this is the result. I have a more ideas that I might write depending on how much time I have . Tell me what yall think!

Tim steadied his camera as he scoured the dreary Gotham skyline for a flicker of color. He had checked all the usual places but saw no sign of his heroes. It was a quiet night and he started to think that they might have finished patrol early. Instead of wasting the night, he decided he might as well take a few pictures of the architecture. Tim thought, As corrupt as Gotham is, she is beautiful in her own way; her towering buildings and bright lights have a strange appeal. The city lends herself to unexpectedly beautiful photography. 

Before he started walking, Tim knew where he was going. He leisurely snapped a few pictures of the buildings on the way to his destination. When he reached a big cathedral, he stopped and smiled. He climbed a fire escape across from the building and got into position. After unpacking his camera, he took a few pictures. He looked at them and wrinkled his nose. The composition was off. He adjusted his position and moved to get better lighting. The next pictures were considerably better. The camera framed the building perfectly and the lighting accentuated the elaborate stained-glass window. 

Happy with his pictures, Tim decided that it was time for him to head home. He pulled on a hoodie to stop the late-night Gotham chill and packed his camera. Just as he finished securing everything in his bag, he heard a thump behind him. He wheeled around and found himself face to face with Jason Todd, no, Robin. He barely suppressed a squeak. 

“What are you doing out here this late?” asked Robin.

“Relaxing.” tried Tim. Robin looked skeptical.

“You’re relaxing on a Gotham rooftop alone? Go home, kid, your parents are probably worried sick.” Tim cringed at the line of questioning before putting on a brave face. 

“I’m not a kid,” He exclaimed, “I’m 10! I can take care of myself.” Robin looked disbelievingly at the kid who looked like he weighed no more than a kitten and was dressed in expensive clothes.

“You’re the size of a kitten, you can’t fight off the bastards that lurk around here. And what you’re wearing is basically begging people to rob you.” Tim’s face was full of shock at the comparison. He opened his mouth to defend himself and Robin sighed. “it’s dangerous to be out this late. Go home and watch your back, kid. You’re an easy target.”

Before Tim could respond, Robin put his hand to his ear and turned away. Tim used the conversation as a diversion to get away. Keeping his eyes on Robin the whole time, He quietly snuck to the fire escape and crawled down. Batman landed on the roof just as Tim’s feet touched the ground. He broke into a run and did not stop until he reached his bike. He ran through a few sketchy alleyways he never would have normally, but he had to make sacrifices to make sure no one was following him. When he unlocked his bike, he peddled home as fast as he could and ran inside. The ride to his house was a blur. As soon as he got inside, he ran up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. Now, he was able to catch his breath and get his bearings.

That was way too close, he thought breathing heavily. Now that he had a moment to consider what happened, he was torn between being terrified and excited. His idol was right in front of him! At the same time, Robin could have recognized him. Tim hoped his hood was covering enough of his face. All he needs is for Robin to think his neighbor is some kind of stalker. Yes, he follows Batman and Robin and sometimes takes pictures, but he isn't a stalker. It’s just that he can’t deny the beauty and challenge in photographing such elusive subjects. Anyway, seeing Batman and Robin is different from seeing Jason and Bruce. Tim hasn't interacted with them much. He often sees them at the galas, where is forced to stick by his parents’ side. They don't even let him speak; they can’t risk him saying something that would embarrass them.

Hopefully, Jason didn't recognize him. He would hate for anyone to question why his parents weren't with him. He’s a big boy and can take care of himself; that’s what his parents told him before they left for their latest trip. It would be terrible to inadvertently get his parents in trouble. They tried as hard as they could for him, they couldn't help that they were busy. Even though they had trouble expressing it, he knew that they still loved him. They showed it in how they didn’t check what he was buying with his credit card and how they didn’t hire a nanny for him anymore. Even with everything, he still missed them. He had the date they were returning and the time their flight was going to land memorized.

Glancing at his phone, Tim saw two things. First, his parents wouldn't be returning for a few months. Second, that it was 4:30 am and a school night. Did he really stay out that long? He needed to go to sleep. He considered changing out of his clothes before moving and being reminded of the ache in his muscles. Whatever, he thought, I’ll shower in the morning. Finally, He rolled over and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the roof across from the cathedral, Batman landed next to a stunned looking Robin. Robin looked at him before taking a deep breath.

Robin glanced at the empty spot and muttered, “There was a kid here like 2 seconds ago, but...”

“But what?” Growled Batman giving Robin a look.

“He’s gone, I turned around and now he’s gone.” Robin explained checking around the rooftop, “I have no fucking idea how he got away so quickly.”

“Language” Batman chided without thinking.

“He was so tiny too! I’m telling you B; I’ve seen house cats bigger than that kid.” Robin ranted, “And he was out here all alone. There’s no way he could handle these streets. He was dressed all bougie.”

“But he got away from you.” Batman said with something dangerously close to a smile.

Robin sputtered, “Y-y-yea he did but-”

“Sneaking away from Robin is pretty impressive, he has to be pretty good to manage that” Robin considered the statement.

“Careful B,” Robin teased with a smirk, “that almost sounded like a compliment.”

Batman smiled at him “Come on, Jaylad, let’s go home. I bet Alfred has hot chocolate waiting for us.”


End file.
